pbskidsbookwrombunchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Gazoo
Gazoofg.jpg|right|The Great Gazoo]] The Great Gazoo is a character from The Flintstones animated series (PBS Kids Bookwrom Bunch's very first show ever). He first appeared on the show on October 29, 1965. The Great Gazoo was voiced by Harvey Korman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Great_Gazoo&action=edit&section=1 edit Biography The Great Gazoo is a tiny, green, floating alien who was exiled to Earth from his home planet Zetox as punishment for having invented a doomsday machine, a weapon of immense destructive power. His invention was a button which would destroy the universe if pressed, though he insists he made it on a whim with no intent of using it. Gazoo was discovered by Fred and Barney when his flying saucer crashed. Gazoo refers to Fred and Barney as "dum-dums" and constantly causes problems for them. Even when he attempts to help out Fred and Barney, he usually ends up causing even more trouble. The only people who are able to see him are Fred, Barney, and the children, because they believe in him. A running gag is that Fred argues with Gazoo while Wilma believes that he is talking to himself. When their daughter, Pebbles, says "Gazoo," Wilma thinks Pebbles is sneezing. Gazoo's name actually derives from the 1909 hit song, "King of the Bungaloos," by Charles Straight and Gene Greene. In it the narrator explains, "I just received a cable 'spatch from my ancestral home. It tells me I'm the great Gazoo, successor to the throne."[1] Because Gazoo is introduced into the show midway through the final season and is considered quite an absurd character, being a futuristic alien that appears in the middle of the Stone Age, he is often cited by fans and critics of the show as being an example of the show having "jumped the shark." The story arc regarding Gazoo trying to return home is never resolved because of the cancellation of the original series, and the character does not appear, nor is he referred to, in the immediate series follow-up The Man Called Flintstone or any of the later spin-off TV series or animated movies, rendering him effectively dropped from continuity. He playe a major part in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, set before the original series, but the live action motion pictures did not follow cartoon series continuity. Apart from the original TV series, he appears in a Fruity Pebbles cereal commercial as part of a promotion for a contest where consumers would have to try to find boxes of all-orange cereal pieces, and more recently has become the mascot for Marshmallow Mania Pebbles cereal. He is also a character in Flintstones vitamins. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Great_Gazoo&action=edit&section=2 edit Appearances in other Warner/HB productions *The Great Gazoo appears in The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy NES game and the arcade game Flintstones Memory Match *In the episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast titled "Pavement", the Great Gazoo makes a cameo - only long enough to be introduced, say the catchphrase "Toodle-loo, dumb-dumbs!" and disappear. *In the Duck Dodgers cartoon Attack of the Drones, Gazoo appears in a parody of the Jedi Council. *The Great Gazoo had a part in the second live-action film, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, where he is played by Alan Cumming and, instead of being sent to Earth as punishment, he has to study humanity's mating habits because he is the most expendable of his people. *Charlton Comics published a short-lived comic book focusing on the character in the mid-1970s. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Great_Gazoo&action=edit&section=3 edit References #'^' Greene, Gene, and Straight, Charles, King of the Bungaloos (Music House of Laemmle: Chicago, 1909), p. 1. |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television series | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Flintstones'' (1960-1966) · The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) · The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) · Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) · The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) · Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) · Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-1980) · The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1982) · The Flintstone Funnies (1982-1984) · The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) · Dino: World Premiere Toons (1995-1997) · Cave Kids (1996) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television specials | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''A Flintstone Christmas'' (1977) · Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) · The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) · The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) · The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) · Fred's Final Fling (1980) · Wind-Up Wilma (1981) · Jogging Fever (1981) · Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) · The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) · Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) · A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Television films | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) · The Flintstones in: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) · The Flintstones in: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) · A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) · The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Theatrical films | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) · The Flintstones (1994) · The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|Other media | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|Pinball · Pebbles cereal · Flintstones Chewable Vitamins · The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-group"|See Also | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|The Jetsons |- style="height: 2px" | |- | class="navbox-abovebelow" colspan="2"|See also: List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Gazoo" Category:Characters from PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Characters wearing green.